The Tale of Two Descendants
by ThorinStormblade
Summary: Four hundred years have passed since the Dovahkiin defeated Miraak in Apocrypha, the world of Nirn is at peace, Thorin, the Dragonborn had a family and became a merchant in Cyrodiil. Inigo, the Dovahkiin's best friend had a family of his own too, and went separate ways, and so in this story, we will see the two descendants of two best friends become best friends themselves.
1. The Talk of Two Heroes

Thorin is sitting. He is sitting beside his best friend Inigo, as they have been for a millennium, or was it an hour? Or maybe a minute? We don't know, they have no notion of time where they are, Aetherius.

The god Akatosh gave them that gift for the services they had done to Nirn when they were alive. Suddenly, Thorin speaks.

"I sense a new presence in Skyrim and Elsweyr" He says solemnly.

"Yes, I've sensed it as well, old friend" Inigo replies with his usual calmed yet eager voice.

"We have new descendants"

"Your children have grown strong for the last centuries, as well as mine" Inigo says with an air of pride in his voice.

"Which generation of descendants of yours is he part of?" Thorin asks.

"Number three hundred twenty-two" Inigo replies.

"Our families are preparing the naming rituals, have you decided what name you'll give this new part of your family?" Thorin asks with a curiosity not shown since the days of adventures.

"I've chosen the name of D'Khan"

"And why is that?"

"Because I feel like that name represents me"

"But it is your descendant who will have the name, not you" Thorin insists.

"If I can name him, I will then" Inigo replies with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Well, if the new rule is to choose a name that represents us, then I'll choose the name Mead-Drinker" Thorin says sarcastically. This makes Inigo burst into laughter.

"Once a Nord, always a Nord eh?"

"Now seriously…" Thorin says with a cold voice. "I've chosen the name of Hraki"

"Why is that, Thorin?" Inigo asks. Thorin is pretty sure he was copying him when he said that.

"That was the name of my father, and I thought of no other name"

"If you wanted to honour your father, why not call your son Hraki instead of Balgruuf? Are you saying you love the old Jarl of Whiterun more than your father?" Inigo asks between laughs.

"No! It's just that I never thought of naming my son that, I just wanted to show my respect for that friend of ours, and besides, naming my great-great-great-grand… I think you got my point… It hurts no one!"

"You ran out of names, didn't you…?"

"Yes" Thorin responds surprisingly calmed, which causes Inigo to laugh harder than ever before.

"Very well, my old friend Thorin, I'm sure our descendants will have a great and prosper future ahead of them" And so were the descendants born, Hraki and D'khan, who would become great friends as their ancestors were, but they had no idea that they would bring to Nirn one of the most epic battles that Nirn had seen in centuries.


	2. The Birth of the New Hero

Hulgard was waiting. He was waiting sitting on his chair outside his room as he heard the agonizing sounds of his wife giving birth to their first child. They had been waiting for this moment for a very long time, and after the child was born, they had to go to the Throat of the World to talk to the old Dragon Paarthurnax and wait for him to speak to their ancestor Thorin to choose a name for the new member of the family.

As Hulgard waited, he thought of his ancestor Thorin, he heard that he was the Dovahkiin, a great warrior with the blood and soul of a dragon, but he heard from stories of old that he was as any Nord could ever be, funny, arrogant and strong. But the difference between any Nord warrior he had ever heard of and him was that he was the most intelligent person Skyrim had ever seen, and also the kindest.

The Dragon Blood was in all of the family, Hulgard's father, mother, brother, uncle, aunt, cousin, grandparents, they all had the Dragon Blood, but none of them had what Thorin had when he was alive, the Voice, or the Thu'um, it was a very powerful weapon given by Kynareth and Akatosh themselves to mankind. The last person of the family to have the Dragon Blood as well as the Thu'um was Thorin's grandchild, Fjolnir the Deadly, but Hulgard was the generation number three hundred and twenty-one, so he knew that he would be forever unable to Shout without years if not decades of training. He also knew that his son and his grandson and so on would also be unable to do so without so much time training and meditating. But he was not worried about that.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, he finally heard the crying sounds of a baby, and then heard a female voice.

"It's a boy! It's a boy, Hulgard! Praise Akatosh!" Said Higrid, Hulgard's mother.

"Let me see my son, mother" Said Hulgard excited.

Higrid handed the boy to his father, who said:

"This is a beautiful child, mother, I'm sure he'll be a great son!" Exclaims Hulgard.

"I'm sure, with parents like you and Rostie he'll have a great future ahead of him"

Suddenly, another female voice was heard. Weary and exhausted, but a tone of bliss was heard in her voice.

"Please, Hulgard! Let me see our son!" It was Rostie, the child's mother.

"Here you go my dear, isn't he beautiful?" Asked Hulgard crying of happiness.

"He is… I'm sure the Nine have a great future planned for you sweetheart… You will be big…" Says Rostie crying as well.

The child was taken to the Throat of the World, where Paarthurnax spoke to Thorin, who decided to name the child Hraki.

"Hraki… Very well, Hraki, my son…" Says Hulgard while holding the baby in his arms.

Indeed, Hraki had a great future, but he also had a destiny that would change Skyrim forever.

In another part of the world, another baby was being born, a Khajiit named Kassi was giving birth to her first son, D'khan.


	3. The Birth of an Emperor

Kassi is in pain. She is giving birth to her first son, who is to be named D'Khan, as the vision of the ancestor said. The tradition dictated that when a new member of the bloodline of the Hero Inigo was born, Inigo himself would whisper the name of the new child from the world of the Dead.

Kassi, her mother, had no husband, for D'Khan's father was missing and probably dead, so Kassi knew that her father and her would have to take care of the creature. Kassi finally hears the crying of his baby and after his father cleans him, he puts the baby in Kassi's hands.

After a long silence, Kassi breaks her silence.

"This one is a very pretty cub, yes?"

"Indeed my daughter, this new member will give happiness to us, but Khajiit wonders... What name will you give the creature, hmm?" Kassi's father asks.

"Kassi is weary, father, I will give you the name in a moment, for now, let us rest..." And she falls asleep.

The next morning, the cub is given a name, D'Khan. Kassi is proud for finally being a mother, she wants her little one to have a great future.

"This one will have a great future ahead of him, Kassi will make sure that D'Khan grows full of energy and happiness.

The new cub has a very pretty fur, white with some black stripes and spots that cover his face, but Kassi was worried about something, his eyes, his eyes were like fire, flaming and raging red. Some of the other Khajiit told her that this meant that the cub would grow to be brave, like his ancestor Inigo the Brave. But she knew that the color of those eyes meant something not good, on the contrary, something evil was inside that little cub, and it would wake up at any moment of his life.

What she did not know was that that cub would grow up to create an empire, but not an empire of good. And no one, not even Inigo could've thought who that little cub would end up serving to. He would change Nirn forever.


	4. The Talk with the Divines

**Hey guys, so, first of all, thank you if you're reading this, and if you're not, then I can't do anything about that, because you wouldn't know it exists in the first place. Okay, I'm getting too far away from the main topic, I wanted to say that I'm planning on making this not a very long story, but I want to make it as detailed and entertaining as possible. Now, if you've read the other chapters of my story, you will know that all the chapters begin with a "subject-was-verb" this is just for the lolz. So, if we're all clear, let's start the new chapter.**

Akatosh was speaking. Akatosh was speaking with him who was called a hero by humanity so many years ago, he had a powerful voice that made the walls tremble and a face that could only be seen by another divine, so the legends that said that Akatosh had the face of a Dragon could not be answered by Thorin, Inigo or any being that was not a Divine, though, that was not the worry at the moment, so Thorin speaks:

"With all due respect my Lord, are you completely sure about what you're saying? I mean, I know that Daedric Princes are convincing and drive some humans to do bad things, but control a mortal to become the Emperor of Nirn?! That's crazy! Even for Sheogorath!" Thorin speaks angrily.

" _Are you questioning my own predictions, Dovahkiin? Be careful with your words, for I am your creator and I can wipe you out as easily"_ Akatosh speaks with an offended tone of voice.

"I do not question your predictions my Lord, I am just implying that maybe things are not as you are exactly saying they will be" Thorin replies nervously. "What if they plan to conquer Nirn once again on their own? Like they did during the Oblivion Crisis" After Thorin finishes speaking, a female voice can be heard.

" _It was different back then, my child, it was only Mehrunes Dagon who tried to conquer your world, this time, we are worried of a conspiracy that could involve all of them"_ It was Mara, she had a calmed voice that reminded Thorin of his mother's, he wondered if everyone that heard Mara also heard his or her mother's voice. Thorin asks:

"All of them? You mean even those who protect mortals?"

" _We are not sure about Meridia or Azura, and Jyggalag has been missing for centuries"_ Akatosh answers for Mara.

Inigo was silent the whole time, it's not like he did not have anything to say, but he was feeling weird, like if something was wrong back on Nirn.

Akatosh seemed to notice this, and said:

" _I sense worry in your sight, Khajiit, what is it that bothers you?"_

"I... Feel like there's trouble... I think you know what I mean... Is it true?" Inigo asks, Thorin looks at him and wonders what Akatosh meant, he did not look worried, he looked sad, depressed.

Akatosh responds. _"I am afraid that we are mostly sure of it, he is the one who will bring chaos to Nirn"_

"But... Is there anything we can do? Can't you change his fate?" Inigo asks hopelessly.

 _"His faith was chosen eras ago, we are powerful, but we cannot interfere with what the Daedra decide"_ Stendarr speaks.

The room went silent, Inigo was crying inside, it was not visible but Thorin saw it in his eyes, he was sad, he was desperate, he was hopeless.

Suddenly a deeper voice than Akatosh's was heard.

 _"The new Khajiit? Yes, indeed, I will use him, but what is wrong with that? You have used this mortal here to kill your own son, so I have the right to do it, specially, after what you did to me..."_ The voice stopped talking.

The room was silent again, and Thorin says:

"That was definitely Mehrunes Dagon"


	5. The Childhood of a Hero

Hraki was playing. Hraki was playing with his best friend Ungard Battle-Born, they were in the market of the city of Whiterun at dusk. They were playing tag; the game all Skyrim's children play in their childhood. Hraki and Ungard were friends since they were capable of walking on their own, they were 9 and 10 years old now, Hraki was the youngest of the two.

He had brown short hair and grey eyes, he was quite tall and fit and Hulgard said that he was just like Thorin. Thing he doubted, since neither Hulgard nor Hraki had ever seen a painting of Thorin.

Suddenly, a female voice is heard, Rostie, Hraki's mother is calling him to come home.

"Come on Hraki! Remember that tomorrow you'll go to the Throat of the World for the first time!" Yells Rostie.

"Coming mom!" Hraki replies.

As Hraki enters the house Rostie closes the door behind him. He lived in a decent house, owned by Thorin himself, Breezehome. The main hall had pretty decent furniture and the kitchen was good, at the right it was Hraki's bedroom, he heard that that room had once belonged to Balgruuf, son of Thorin, he also heard that Balgruuf was the name of an ancient Jarl that ruled Whiterun. Hraki wondered if Thorin named his son after the Jarl.

Upstairs of the house it was Hulgard and Rostie's room, where there was a chest that, according to his father, contained the armor Thorin used when he was a mercenary, before becoming the Dovahkiin; or better said, before he KNEW he was the Dovahkiin, since he was born AS the Dovahkiin.

Hraki had heard many stories about Thorin, like the story where he went to the College of Winterhold and killed the evil wizard Ancano, or the other story where Thorin joined forces with the vampire Serana and killed the Vampire Lord Harkon, maybe also that story where he went to Solstheim to defeat the Dragon Priest Miraak; the most known story among people of Whiterun was the one where Thorin joined the Companions and defeated the evil Silver-Hand. Amongst soldiers the story was of how Thorin became Legate for the Empire and defeated the evil rebels.

But the story that Hraki thought was the best and probably the most known in all of Nirn, was the one where Thorin went to Sovngarde itself to defeat the World Eater, Alduin, the first born of Akatosh. Hraki had heard that Alduin had the shape of a black gigantic dragon, other versions of the story say that Alduin had a human form and fought Thorin in a sword duel, the least credible version is one that says that Alduin had the form of a giant wolf. Hraki liked to believe the first version better, because it combined with the rest of the story, a dragon warrior, fighting an evil black dragon fits better.

Thorin was a hero, the most known hero in all of Skyrim and one of the most known in Nirn. Hraki wanted to be like him one day, to save many people and become a legend. But he was destined to become a landlord, as was the rest of his family. He heard that they were competing with the Black-Briars for the title of the wealthiest family in all of Skyrim.

His father came from work at eight o'clock as usual; after that they had dinner, vegetable soup and venison, both from the market. His father told his mother of his day and other things that were just rubbish to his 10-year-old mind.

While they had dinner, Hraki's father asked him:

"So, ready for tomorrow, son?" He seemed quite calmed.

"Yes, Papa" Replied Hraki in a bored tone, thing which made Hulgard to rise his eyebrows.

"You… You do realize what a great honour this is… Right? To meet Paarthurnax. Four hundred years ago, only the Dragonborn was allowed to speak with him, as well as the Graybeards, other people didn't know he was alive until Thorin made the law that all of his descendants were to be taken to him." Hulgard spoke nervously.

"I know the story father, I know that I'm supposed to go there, but what is the point? I'm going to be a landlord am I not? So why am I going to ask that old dragon stuff I already know?" This answer made Hulgard angry.

"Choose your next words carefully, young man, do not disrespect our traditions" Hraki did not seem regretful of his words at all.

"Well, why am I asking a stupid dragon questions if I will never use the answers in my life?! I have to stay here and just work your boring job! If to honour Thorin is what you want, then why not let me go on an adventure out there in the world?! Let me become a hero instead of staying in this stupid tow-" His faced was slapped by his father's hand.

"NOW YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM, YOUNG MAN, YOU ARE NOT TO SPEAK FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!" Hulgard was filled with rage.

Hraki went to his room and slammed the door behind him, he was crying.

After about half an hour, he was falling asleep, until he heard his mother arguing with his father.

"He is ten years old, Hulgard! What did you expect from him? To be serious about the job he will have when he grows?!"

"He's a kid, I know! But there was absolutely no reason for him to insult such ancient and well preserved traditions!"

"Traditions! You talk about keeping traditions when it was Thorin who banished the Talos cult!"

"That was different, Rostie! Talos was a fake god and every one was fooled, it was Thorin who opened their eyes, and besides, it was not him who created the law, it was the Thalmor! He simply made sure everyone followed it!"

Somewhere else, two friends were watching this fight from above.

" _She's right Thorin"_ Inigo spoke.

" _He is also right, Inigo"_ Thorin spoke as well. _"You know I didn't create the law. You know I did it because I was an imperial, I was following orders. Besides, you know that Talos was fake, even before we came here"_ Thorin was confident of his words.

" _Okay then… I guess your family is going well! Why don't we see my family now?"_ Inigo passed his hand through the thick fog that surrounded them and saw another child.

This was a Khajiit child, being trained to become an assassin.

His name was D'Khan.


End file.
